Stay, Stay, Stay
by annoyinglyethical
Summary: Working together was always going to be a problem, but Mackenzie just needed him to stay.


"Jesus Fucking Christ, Mac!" Will shouted before ducking his head to just narrowly miss the cell phone that then slammed into the wall behind him and split apart across the floor.

Across the room Mackenzie growled and turned violently on her heels before flying into the bedroom and violently pulling the door closed behind her.

There was only silence as Will stood dumbstruck. All he had said was that maybe she should reconsider yakking in his ear quite so much while he was attempting to interview the frustratingly stupid house republicans. The country was being put in unnecessary danger of a governmental shutdown, because the far right morons thought blackmailing Obama was a good idea. Yet every time he went to hold them accountable for their rhetoric, as Mackenzie had always wanted, she was right in his ear distracting him telling him what to say like he didn't already know.

Trailing over to his favourite bottle of scotch he was about to pour himself a glass when he heard an audible sob come from the bedroom.

_Oh Mackenzie_.

Hurrying across the room he pushed open the door to see Mackenzie curled up in a ball beside their bed.

"Oh, Mac. No." Will pleaded as he sat down next to her and dragged her into his arms. Falling into his chest she only cried louder.

"Billy. I'm- I'm so- so sorry." The words were barely comprehensible through her sobs.

"No, Mackenzie. I was wrong. God, please stop crying."

He could handle as much yelling from her as she could dish out, but this was never something he could deal with, especially when it was his fault. Pulling her closer Will tilted her chin up and kissed her hard feeling the wetness of her cheeks. She began to claw at his shirt and once she had a firm grip on his collar she pulled him even closer. Breaking from the kiss he began to kiss her lightly on the neck.

"Billy. Billy. Oh- I love you." Her voice was husky, strained and phenomenally sexy. Reaching down he clasped her hands in his and raised them from their place on the floor.

"I love you more." Will lifted his hand up to kiss her ring. There was still an element of disbelief around this particular piece of jewelry. It was shocking that he'd finally sorted out his shit and asked her and even more surprising that she'd even said yes. Yet here she was cheeks streaked with mascara wearing one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen. It nearly killed him how much he loved her.

"Come on." He pulled her towards the door. "I'll make you dinner. Wine?"

After a few minutes Mackenzie was settled in front of the television paying nearly zero attention to what they were saying as she edited Will's copy for tomorrow night. Will was busy microwaving leftovers from the night before.

Once he was done he brought the two dishes out the couch, handed her one and sat across from her trying to focus on the food in front of him instead of his fiancées bare legs. He hadn't notice her change into one of his shirts.

"Billy. I understand your frustration, I really do, but this is an important story. I want to hold the damn idiots accountable for what they are causing. I was just trying to make sure they didn't get away without answering the questions." Mackenzie was cautious. Will could see her staring nervously at his face waiting for his response. Amusing himself he retained his poker face for a few more seconds, much to her discomfort, but then broke into a wide smile.

"I know. I want the same. You've just got to trust that I've listened to you and will serve your every desire." Will joked placing his empty plate on the table and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I like the sound of that." Mackenzie giggled letting Will rest his head on her lap.

Turning to face the T.V. again they lay like that for a while, Mackenzie running her fingers absentmindedly through Will's hair while Will rubbed sweet circles across the skin of her bare thigh. Will eventually replaced his fingers with his lips and he felt Mackenzie tense.

"Take me to bed." Mackenzie pleaded.

Will couldn't think of anything he'd rather do.


End file.
